A Trusted Secret
by CMBSonic
Summary: Were SonAmy As Sonic and Amy get closer, but struggle with his Werehog form. First time really writing a story, that I like, and will continue. So please sorry if it's bad at times ; Constructive critisim is alwyas welcome But please no flames
1. Do We Feel the Same?

_**Do we feel the same?**_

On a calm summer day, there was a pink hedgehog seen on a small mountain. It seemed like she was waiting for someone to come. She had been there some time now, waiting. No one knew why, she told everyone that she'd be gone for the rest of the day, and nothing more. It happened a few months ago, something special in her life. Something, she'd never forget.

Amy's POV  
I had been chasing that stubborn hedgehog for the longest of time, and today I'm doing the same as always. I'm clearly aware of everything, but I just can't seem to stop thinking about him. Neither to chase him. People think of me as a weirdo when they meet me. But, it's something more for me than a 'childish' crush as people seem to think it is. And I may sound crazy saying this, but it feels like he feels the same. In the past, he had just been running away at a speed no one could keep up with. But recently, whenever I chased him, he seemed to run slower, and slower, and today, I could even keep up with him. He himself, has been getting faster and faster, and still holds the same title as the one he held since the day we met. Even with the countless new rivals he's got, they still have no chance, and they even admitted themselves. But around me, he seemed to have settled down for some reason. As if, he had noticed, and feels the same.

He had been going a very specific path, up to a mountain, so it was getting harder to run. And harder to see, as it was getting late. It was almost dawn, and I had been chasing, or in other words, we left, a few hours ago, but we're still going. He looked back, and saw that I started to have trouble keeping up, as I was getting a little tired of running. He turned, and picked me up, bridal style. He was full of surprises no one ever knew about, at least, I think so. He sped up, as he didn't need to go 'slow' so I could keep up anymore. We reached the top in no time like this, and, he sure knew where to bring a girl for something special. The view was beautiful! He looked nervous, and slightly in pain, which I didn't notice at first. He told me that I could roam around a little, and return in approximately thirty minutes.  
"In other words, when it seems like the sun's almost under, and the sky turns dark" His voice felt, calming, and more trustworthy than normal. Though slightly angered and scared, covered up by a happy touch.

I nodded with a smile, and waved while I slightly started running. I wonder why he's acting like this, he doesn't seem normal. He didn't feel like the same hedgehog I loved since the very first time we met. I still love him, but he seems, different. Almost like he's a different person. I started to wonder why I haven't seen him during night time the last months. We used to do something with the gang once a week during this time if everyone had time, but Sonic hadn't been showing up quite a while. The first few times we planned something and he said he couldn't come, we just cancelled it, and did something for ourselfs. But he always asked what we did and how it was, and when we told him that we didn't do it because he couldn't come. We always saw guilt in his eyes, guilt of something he couldn't change. Each time he told us to go, and eventually we gave in and we're going out again, without him. So, me probably seeing him the first in months during night time, must've been special, not only for me but for him too.

As I slowed down in the forest, I saw the beautiful flowers, and animals, mostly birds. Some sang, and it felt like it was a weird time to sing at thins point of time when the sun was almost under. About twenty minutes have passed, and I decided to take a look at the last few things I wanted to see, and returned.

Sonic seems to have been waiting for me, as he sat on a rock, staring at the sun while it sets. Its last bits of light were seen when I returned. He probably heard my footsteps, and looked at me, with a slight smile, but a cold stare of pain and suffer. It scared me a bit. He got off the rock, and walked towards me.  
"Right on time" he said with a little happiness to be heard, and looked, we watched, while the sun set its last bits before, something happened.


	2. This is between us

_**This is between us**_

Amy's POV

As the sun sets, it seemed like Sonic's pain became worse. He fell down on his knees, and a weird dark aura started to surround his body. He looked back at me, with a slightly angered look on his face.  
"Don't worry Ames, everything will be fine. Just promise not to run" Sonic said at a low tone, with slight discomfort.  
He had never called me Ames before, and, why would I run? All my questions, and racing mind were cut off by a scream of pain. Coming from Sonic. It brought me back to reality, and I gasped as I saw his fur turn darker. He, he isn't becoming dark is he? It can't be, he can't feel when that happens such a long time in advance.

Not only did his fur color change, as did his muzzle. It turned a completly different color, no skin color to be seen. It seemed like a light blue. As I continued to watch, he transformed further, in lots of pain it seemed. I stepped a little closer, but didn't come too close as I was frightened that something would happen. The aura disapeared, and Sonic seemed a little more calmed down. It was then that I knew I could get closer for sure. He seemed like a complete different person, if I didn't know it was him, I sure would've mistaken him for someone else. Then, I saw his face, one thing, remaining completely the same. His emerald like eyes.

We remained silent for quite a few minutes. I walked closer, and reached my hand out to him. He got up. I touched his fuzzy arm. I just couldn't contain myself! He was so fluffy like this! I gasped and hugged him to death, hearing his hard breathing, I let go. He blushed like he had never done in my presence, and scrathed the back of his neck with his claw-like hand.

I inspected him as I could see all his features clearly now. His posture seemed a lot buffer than normal. Also he seemed a little taller and angrier. He sure looks so fluffly like this! Suddenly, the truth hit me like nothing had ever done before. He didn't come out, because he was scared. Time seem to stop, as I thought about it. The great Sonic the Hedghog, scared of himself. As I thought about it more and more, I felt pity for him. He was always so free like the wind, and now, feeling the need to hide without anything to do about it, just felt so, sad... I fell down on my knees realizing the truth, and started sobbing. My sobs turned into tears of fear, anger, and all sorts of emotions, too many to list.  
"Amy..." I heard in his new found, lower tone. "Don't feel bad about me, I did this to myself..."  
I looked up, full of disbelief.  
"What..." "How?..."  
"How? What do you think?" he said quick. He looked up to the moon, it looks like it'll be full moon soon.  
My tears still streamin soflty, I reached my hand out. He doesn't seem sad about it at all. He actually looked, a little happy, with proudness too in his eyes. I got completely confused, as I saw pain and anger just a few minutes ago, and still a bit. He took his big hairy hand out, to help me get up. I wiped my tears away with my dress, and gladly accepted.

"The world looks different by night time" he suddenly said out of the blue. I looked up at him, slightly confused.  
"If you know where to go at least..." I got more and more confused the more he said. He walked a little to the highest point of the mountain, and gestured me to follow him. I followed without knowing what I was doing.  
"In the cities, it's always the same. The same boring and bland view" he continued.  
"Of course I know that, but isn't the nature like that too? It isn't changing every second"  
"If you know where to go..." He picked me up bridal style for the second time in this hour, which he had never done before. Let alone being this close to me when not needed! I blushed mad, and I heard him chuckle.  
"What are you laughing at?" I said a bit embarrassed, my ears drooped a bit.  
"Has anyone ever told how, uhm, cute? You look like that?" he started to blush madly.  
"Uhm, nevermind that, I was just being stupid" and he jumped off the cliff of the mountain to a small platform near beneath it.

He took me deep into the forest, it seemed like it was completely unhabited, and that only the true secrets and beauty of nature shelter here. Animals I had never seen before, the same for its plants and beautiful lakes of clear water that shimmered in the lights of the moon and stars that are becoming clear as it's getting darker and darker, and more lightened by the night sky. He landed near a small pond where it seemed like there were hundreds of fish and other water creatures living in it. He gently let me go, and I kneeled to get a better look at the waters. It shone beautifully in the night sky, and felt like it had a very fresh and sweet scent to it, even though it felt like it was impossible for water to have such a thing. Now I understood what he meant a while ago 'You can only see true beauty, when you know where to find it'. His words echoed in my mind, and I felt like he wasn't talking about the nature only.

I realized he had been watching the whole time, silently.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I let you wait?"  
"No problem Ames, you can enjoy this all you want while you can, as this might be one of your only chances" he said in a calming voice. I nodded understandingly with a sweet smile. He gave a respectful nod, and that probably meant the same as before. 'Roam around as much as you want, as this is one of your only chances' I started a little jog in the opposite direction of which he stood, and waved while smiling brightly. He winked and streched out his arm to one of the big trees of the forest and got away. "In one hour!" I heard him screaming. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

I came to a halt, and got back to the pond. To inspect it better than I did before. I never saw anything more beautiful than this forest ever in my life before. The stars seemed like they were so happy, it felt like they were dancing in the waters and night sky. I have never seen such a beauty before. After noticing how beautiful the water is, I realized that Sonic did not bring me to see the water only, it was a just a more open place, and in the heart of the forest to find it back easily. I got up, and looked around to see which way I wanted to go first.  
"Left, right, ahead or behind me? I only have an hour to look, and I'm already wasting my time here to decide where to look! Uhm, maybe, to the north? which way is that again?" I looked up to the sky for the answer, and started to run slowly to the right.

It almost couldn't be considered running, it was so slow. While I ran, my head and eyes were going every direction possible, there was so much! I also stopped a lot, here and there when something gets my attention. I saw an unusual rose, it was ice-like blueish white. It was so beautiful! I saw a few of them together and decided to take one with me when I would go back to the pond in some time. It was getting late, it was almost ten. I left without a word, the rest must be worried. I also started to get a bit hungry, but I ignored that.

The stars lightened my path as I walked further. I wondered what Sonic was doing. It felt like he was planning something. I heard some birds, and looked around to see if I could find one. No such luck unfortunately. I closed my eyes to hear their songs. It had a repeating melody, and sounded quite high. It was beautiful, then suddenly the tone drops, and the melody changes to make it feel like a completely different song. I couldn't decide which one was better.

I realized that I had been listening for some time, and forgot that I had to be back in half an hour. I only had around ten minutes left. I used the same path as how I got here in reverse, to make sure that I'd find the rose. And luckily I did. I found it five minutes later, in the same bushes, untouched. I made sure to get pluck it carefully as is had thors, the really sharp kind.

As the pond came in view, as did Sonic. He seems to have something behind his back, which got me curious. I arrived at the pond, and Sonic came my way. He got his hand into view, and showed another rose, a really light pink one, it matched the other one I found perfectly. I opened my hand to get a look at both, it seemed like they were made for each other. And for me to find a blue one and Sonic a pink one, made this the most special day I had ever lived up until this day. It's one I'd never forget.

We both hadn't said a word during this time, as it felt like we knew what we both wanted to say, every time we wanted to talk. He shook his head while he smiled, and told me to follow his as he got to somewhere in the forest. He seemed to know exactly where to look. As if he has been here for the longest of time, as if he considers it his home.

There was strangely a very open place, especially for a forest like this. But I didn't question it either. The sky was perfectly clear and visible in this part of the forest. It amazed me almost as much as the forest its beauty. Sonic called me, and I turned around to look. It seems like he planned everything out, from the direction I'd go, the rose, even that I'd pluck it. But of course, not only is my name Amy Rose, roses are my favourite kind of flowers that excist.

He gestured me to sit down, and he followed. We were stargazing for the following time. After thirty minutes, I wanted to ask something.  
"Sonic... What happened?"  
"If you think well, I'm sure you know exactly what"  
"Hmm, okay, but, you seem to mind it one second, and the other being completely happy about it" after I said that, he remained silent like the forest. With only a few soft sounds every now and then, covering up the utter silence. He got out the rose, and so did I. We put them next to each other in the sky, just in front of the moon, to make a silhouette in the moonlight, while the stars surrouned both of them.

I cuddled a little closer to Sonic, and leaned on his soft shoulder. He looked at me, and smiled. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep


End file.
